


Ritual

by rashasha



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LinkedUniverse, One Shot, Other, Twilight - Character - Freeform, everyone's favorite farm boy, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashasha/pseuds/rashasha
Summary: The noise of the others is often distracting- this time alone gives him the freedom of being lost in thought.





	Ritual

He wakes early, quietly moving across the campsite as he makes his way to the forest’s edge.

His eyes catch the glowing embers of their fire from the previous night, once bright warm hues slowed to dark red and ashes.

Before disappearing completely into the brush, Twilight turns his head back, casting a glance at the eight sleeping forms he’s leaving behind. Some are huddled together to keep warm- the nights have been getting cooler- and the few who aren’t sleep closer to what was the once-fierce burn. 

He takes his time wandering through the forest, taking note of the unfamiliar foliage and the way it feels under his feet after each step. 

He realizes he’s been walking a while. The noise of the others is often distracting- this time alone gives him the freedom of being lost in thought. He ponders that for a moment, facing up to the canopy of trees that masks the grey sky like spiderwebs on a ceiling. 

The nine of them have been together for some time, now; each day passes like a blink of an eye. Twilight has stopped counting the days altogether. 

He continues on, weaving his way through the thick forest until the trees begin to thin. They slowly wane, a few reaching past the lip of the forest. 

Before him lies the rolling, flush-green hills of an unfamiliar Hyrule Field. He stills, surveying the land. In the distance are several wooden cabins, a cascade of smoke coming from the chimney of the largest. Running through the small village is a stream, with its water leisurely flowing towards a pond that rests in a valley between two hills.

His eyes close as he lets the memories of Ordon Village flood his mind. The pain in his chest grows. It’s been a long time since Twilight’s seen his home- his world- and though he wouldn’t admit it, the distance is beginning to take a toll. 

The cool breeze of the morning brushes against his face. He shivers, but for once he doesn’t mind the cold.

When Twilight opens his eyes again, the sky is beginning to show warmth- rays of sun scatter across the field, and the morning’s dew shimmers. 

He takes one last breath, enjoying the feeling of fresh air in his lungs before turning to head back to the campsite. 

As he gets closer, he can hear the quiet whispers of those who have woken up while he was gone. The sound is surprisingly pleasant and he steps back into the open area with a faint smile, any traces of the crisp chill he felt before vanishing.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr (if you'd like to check it out/send prompts): rashashaaa


End file.
